Many display devices include controllers to present graphics on their display panels. These display devices typically include a dedicated display memory to store data to be presented on the panel according to a fixed mapping with the portion of the panel in which the data is to be displayed. Thus, when prompted by a controller, the dedicated display memory may provide the data in common or segment signals to the display panel for presentation. Dedicated display memories are commonly utilized to present data on display panels. In configurable display systems, dedicated display memories are problematic due to the fixed mapping between the stored data and the display panel and the resulting increased memory size and cost.